1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to augers, auger supports, and vehicle accessories. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a vehicle-mounted auger support that allows the auger to be controlled while being deployed in a drilling operation using a winch mechanism and an upright rail, stowed in a horizontal position by a pivotal attachment, and drill in locations outside of the track of the vehicle. The device is a support that is adapted for use with all terrain vehicles, trailers, and in connection with vehicle trailer hitches.
Augers are drilling devices used to drill downward into a substrate material to create a hole therein or opening therethrough. These devices include a helical screw blade that acts to break-up the substrate material and convey it along the length of the blade and out of the created hole. Rotation of the helical screw aces as a conveyor for loose material, which is drawn out of the hole in an excavating process, efficient creating a penetrating hole that is confined within the diameter of the given auger blade. These are commonly utilized devices that have served a useful tool across centuries. Common applications include digging vertical holes through earth for construction works, for post hole digging, for drilling through wood, and finally for creating defined holes in ice for ice fishing activities.
Modern augers are driven by a motive force such as an internal combustion engine or an electric motor, which drives the auger blade in a rotational direction that acts to convey material towards the proximal end of the auger screw. These devices can be quite heavy and cumbersome to handle individually, depending on the size of the auger screw and the intended application. They are particularly cumbersome if traveling considerable distances between uses, or when transporting the device to a desired work site. Along with transportation, actual handling of the device while operation requires physical strength and stability to control the powered auger while in a digging operation. The auger must be stabilized and its position must be controlled, whereafter there device may need to be lifted from a created hole thereafter.
These issues lead to real hardships for some individuals and for those requiring digging tools in remote areas. While in operation, a powered auger can pose a risk to the user if not properly controlled, because of its weight, power, and overall size. If the auger overpowers a user, the user may be at risk of injury. If the user becomes tired, he or she may limit the auger operation to shortened periods with frequent breaks, which can dramatically increase the amount of time required to complete a task. Still others may not be able to use the device at all without assistance, thereby preventing their use of the auger independently and in remote locations.
Of particular concern in the present disclosure is the use of an auger in remote environments such frozen lakes (ice fishing) and along property boundaries where one may be erecting a fence line. To increase the efficiency of the auger, to control its operation, and to facilitate its use in remote areas and by individuals of all type, it is desired to disclose a powered auger support device that is mountable to a vehicle and one that provides powered control over the operation of the auger during deployment. Specifically, a vehicle support frame having an upstanding rail, an auger support frame, and a crank or drive means for controlling the relative position of the auger support frame with respect to the upstanding rail is provided. The upstanding rail is pivotable to operate the auger outside of the vehicle tracks, while the auger support frame is pivotably attached for off-angle drilling and stowing the auger between uses. The connection between the upstanding rail and the vehicle is one that includes an all terrain vehicle attachment frame, a standing frame for a trailer bed, or a trailer hitch receiver frame, offering flexibility for the chosen deployment of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to auger support frames and vehicle mounts. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to different structures and supports that support a powered auger on different vehicle types. The present invention provides a structure that utilizes a winch or drive means to control the position of the auger, along with an architecture that allows flexibility with regard to auger deployment and storage. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,925 to Gallagher discloses a mobile drilling machine that is mounted to an all terrain vehicle along the rear luggage rack thereof. A support bearing pivotably supports a drill that supports an auger aligned therewith. The drill beam includes a base plate having a hydraulic cylinder and hydraulic motor, which is used to drive the auger rotation during a drilling operation. A drive chain and sprocket control the vertical positioning of the auger in relation to the drill beam, allowing the auger to drive into the earth during operation. The Gallagher device, while disclosing a similar device as the present invention, utilizes a hydraulic power means to drive the auger and the drive chain of the device. The present invention contemplates a pivotable auger support allows the auger to be positioned in either a horizontal or vertical position, while also providing a pivotable frame that allows the drilling to be offset from the vehicle. Finally, the present invention utilizes the support vehicle winch or a manually driven winch to control the vertical positioning of the auger with respect to its frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,402 to Jones discloses an auger holder designed to be equipped and attached to an all terrain vehicle. The Jones device comprises a first and second holder frame. The primary frame includes support members for the assembly and attachment to the vehicle, while the secondary frame is adjustably connected to the primary frame and supports the auger at desired angles relative to the ground, thereby permitting a vertical hole to be dug into sloping earth by angling the auger into a vertical position while the vehicle is position on the slope. The Jones device is ideal for post hole digging over uneven and sloping terrain. The elements of the Jones device, while of similar art, provide different functionality when compared to the present invention. The present invention provides a movable auger support, whereby the support is both pivotable and hingeable to allow the user to stow the assembly or drill outside of the vehicle tracks while in the field.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,470 to Scott, which discloses a method of mounting an auger to a motor vehicle, whereby a mounting plate is slideably attached to a slide bearing assembly. The mounting plate supports the handles of an independent auger and allowing vertical movement of the auger while thereattached for drilling purposes. A swivel bearing assembly is further provided that allows the auger to be rotated within a plane parallel to the rear of the vehicle, whereby the angle of the auger can be directed against off angle ground surfaces or moved into a horizontal position for storage. Also described is an attached for the assembly to a tow hitch receiver. The present invention contemplates the rotational features of the Scott device, but further describes a vehicle winch or hand crank winch to raise and lower the attached auger while drilling. Also described by the present invention is a pivot joint that allows drilling outside of the vehicle tracks.
Finally U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0308093 to Johnson discloses an auger hauler that allows an auger to be removably supported by a vehicle within a frame. The frame includes a pair of opposing support arms that support an auger in a horizontal position between uses. The arms include U-bolt members that support the auger in an elevated position, whereby the auger can be quickly dispatched from the hauler and utilized in the field. The Johnson device provides an upstanding support that can support a stowed auger. It is not designed to support an operating auger, and does not facilitate drilling operations. The present invention provides a pivotable and rotatable support for an auger that can assist in drilling operations when attached to a vehicle, eliminating the need for a user to manually handle the auger while drilling holes in earth or ice.
The present invention provides an auger support device that is attachable to a vehicle for hands-free use of the auger while in the field. The device comprises an upstanding rail having a winch and pulley system for controlling the position of the auger while in operation along the vertical rail. An auger frame is provided for connection to specific styles of augers, while the upstanding rail connection to the vehicle may take on several forms, including an ATV frame connection, a trailer bed support, and a trailer hitch receiver connection. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need for an improvement to existing auger support devices for vehicles in the art. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.